


Surrendering

by Karina



Category: The Master (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancaster and Freddie surrender to their desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrendering

‘Make me some more of this hooch,’ Lancaster whispered into Freddie’s ear, as he was cleaning up the table. The Cause had just had a socializing party; all of guests but Freddie had left.

‘What will I get in return for serving you? Serving you booze, you know?’ Freddie laughed, putting the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink. 

‘You’ll see,’ Lancaster chuckled.

Peggy was away on a business trip, and all of the guests had gone home or gone back to their hotels. It was just Lancaster and Freddie, enjoying the rest of the evening.

‘Don’t I have to do the dishes?’ Freddie asked.

‘Not tonight, dear,’ Lancaster replied, slowly patting Freddie’s hips.

‘Did you just….?’ Freddie turned around.

‘Shh….let’s go to my room and relax,’ whispering as he put a finger on Freddie’s lips, and pulling his arm.

Both of them headed towards Lancaster’s bedroom. The room had dark mahogany table, a honey brown wooden bed, a small bedside table, a larger desk for writing, and a large bookshelf filled with books, ranging from fiction to non-fiction. The bed’s cover was black, and had soft white pillows.

‘You sleep here with Peggy?’ Freddie asked inquisitively.

‘Not really. She has her own bed. I prefer to sleep alone.’

‘But you’ve brought me here,’ Freddie replied.

‘I want to relax with you,’ Lancaster said, closing the door behind them.

‘Do you ever fuck her? Or do you just, you know, cuddle with her?’ asked Freddie.

‘Our relationship is purely platonic. We don’t even kiss. She used to jerk me off, but I figured I was better at it than she was,’ he said.

‘But why me? I’ve only slept with ladies. I don’t know how to… well….fuck a man,’ Freddie answered.

‘Let’s sit on this bed while we talk, shall we?’ Lancaster gently guided Freddie towards the bed. 

‘I’ve never actually done anything with a man before, and to be honest, I’ve never felt this way before,’ he continued.

‘We should do an informal processing session though,’ he told Freddie.

‘OK. Try me,’ Freddie answered.

‘Informal procession session; 11th of February 1951. Location: Master’s bedroom’

‘Go ahead, Master,’ Freddie begged.

‘Have you ever fantasized about having sex with a woman?’

‘Yes.’

‘Have you ever fantasized about having sex with a man?

‘Don’t think so.’

‘Have you ever fantasized about having sex with a specific woman?’

‘Yes.’

‘Tell me who.’

‘Doris.’

‘Have you ever fantasized about having sex with a specific man?’

‘Not really.’

‘Why not really rather than yes or no?’

‘Because I had a dream.’

‘Can you recall that dream?’

‘Peggy was jerking you off.’

‘Tell me more.’

‘She was telling you not to drink my booze anymore. She was telling me that I was a bad influence over you, and not to see me anymore.’  


‘Where were me and Peggy in your dream?’

‘In the bathroom.’

‘Why was Peggy telling me to not drink your booze?’

‘Because she was jealous. She didn’t want the Master to be a slave to something like booze.’

‘Jealous of the booze? Or you?’

‘Both.’

‘Tell me more about me in that dream.’

‘She had her hands on your hard cock...she had to rub it so many times to get it hard. She didn’t seem to be enjoying it. Just like a factory worker greasing a machine.’

‘Not Peggy---me. Tell me more about me.’

‘You were panting hard, because, you know, it just feels good. Maybe your mind was somewhere else, but mechanically yeah, it feels good.’

‘Where was my mind?’ 

‘Not with Peggy.’

‘Why?’

‘Because maybe you have to pretend to be the perfect couple but maybe you have other inclinations. Seen it in the Navy...those fags who liked men.’

‘Would you call me a fag?’

‘No.’

‘Would you call yourself one?’

‘No.’

‘Why would you have a dream about me?’

‘.......’ Freddie gazed at Lancaster.

‘I’m fascinated by you,’ Freddie replied after a moment’s silence.

‘Why? Because I seem so calm in contrast to your animalistic nature?’

‘I can’t explain it...it’s just... I am.’

‘That’s good enough for now,’ Lancaster replied, pulling the sheets to cover Freddie.

‘To be honest, I’m fascinated and captivated by you. I feel like we are soulmates', Lancaster whispered.

He then slowly petted Freddie’s hair, and rubbed his fingers along his cheeks, and then his ears, gently kissing him.

‘You’re mine...Freddie. No one’s gonna take me away from you,’ Lancaster softly mumbled. 

Freddie wrapped his thin and lanky arms around Lancaster’s soft body.

‘You’re so mesmerizing when you do those speeches,’ Freddie told him.

‘Well, jerk me off like you saw Peggy do in that dream of yours,’ Lancaster replied. 

‘At your pleasure,’ Freddie replied, gently running his fingers through his shirt and then down to Lancaster’s trousers. 

As he unzipped the dark brown trousers, he noticed that it was already starting to get hard. 

‘You’re already hard. In my dream, she had to work hard to get it like this,’ Freddie chuckled. 

‘Because of you, Freddie. This is what you do to me. You’re just so irresistible.’

Freddie’s hands then moved towards the white briefs, and pulled them down, revealing Lancaster’s hardened cock.

‘Why don’t you try sucking it? You can try it, can’t you? Like a lollipop when you were a kid,’ Lancaster told him.

Freddie opened his mouth and started licking the cock. 

‘Mmmm….’ moans escaped out of Lancaster’s mouth. 

‘Like this?’ Freddie said while the cock was half in his mouth.

‘More…’

Freddie was licking the cock, first imagining that it was a lollipop, but then started to think of it for what it was---his master’s cock.

“Oh God, I’m getting hard too,” Freddie thought. 

‘Oh God, Freddie, you’re so good,’ Lancaster panted, holding on to Freddie as tightly as he could. 

Lancaster’s brain was feeling hazy and almost high, as if he was in a trance. It was not like any sensation he experienced in a religious session, nor was it like being drunk. Surely, he had cum by touching himself, and he had cum by Peggy having sex with him or jerking him off. But this was different. A different kind of sensation. Like the mind and body melting in the heat, but a pleasant kind of heat. 

‘Ohhh...you drive me...crazy….,’ Lancaster huffed, not knowing how longer he would last. 

‘Ohh...Freddie...fuck….mmm…..,’ continued Lancaster. 

‘Will you promise to suck me too after this? I’m getting ridiculously hard….,’ Freddie said after taking his mouth off the cock for a second.

‘Yes, yes….Freddie...of...course...mmmm,’ Lancaster replied. 

‘Oh….you’re better than anyone else,’ he continued.

Freddie’s tongue continued to move along the shaft, directly hitting the sensitive areas, causing Lancaster to groan harder.

“His groans remind me of his groans after drinking my booze,” Freddie thought.

'Oh....mmm......god....

‘I can’t take it any….god...I’m going to cum so hard,’ Lancaster panted.

‘Oh….argh…..,’ 

Lancaster’s cock throbbed as he spilled cum into Freddie’s mouth. Freddie was initially shocked by the thick texture, but soon swallowed every drop.

‘Now it’s my turn,’ Freddie said.

Lancaster then ran his hands down Freddie’s back, and around his hips, then unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers. 

‘Did I make you hard? You naughty boy,’ Lancaster teased.

‘Just relieve me...make me feel better,’ Freddie begged.

Lancaster then took in Freddie’s manhood into his mouth, his moustache creating extra friction on the over-sensitive cock.

‘Oh God, hadn’t had anyone suck it in a while,’ Freddie replied.

‘Shh...don’t talk...just feel,’ Lancaster told him.

His tongue started flickering on Freddie’s cock, wrapping it, sucking it, eating it. 

Freddie’s moans became heavier, to the point of panting.

‘Ohhhh….good….mmmm….’

Lancaster felt great pleasure at pleasing Freddie, and he wanted to thank him for giving him such ecstasy.

‘Ah...ohhh….,’ continuted Freddie.

Lancaster’s tongue then started moving across the tip, then deeply back and forth from the top to the bottom.

Freddie’s mind was in a state he’d never experienced. Almost like being drunk but better. “God...he’s good. He knows what I like,” Freddie thought.

Lancaster then took his mouth off of it, then started rubbing the tip with his fingertips. 

‘Ohh...good...mmmm,’ Freddie moaned.

Then Lancaster stopped the movement.

‘Don’t stop...you’re so….good...more….master….Lancaster…..,’

Lancaster then resumed, flickering it with his tongue, concentrating on the most sensitive parts.

‘Ohh...I’m gonna cum hard,’ Freddie groaned.

Lancaster then stopped again. 

‘Don’t….why do you?’ Freddie begged.

Lancaster resumed again, wrapping his tongue around the cock once again. Freddie was clearly on the edge, desperate for love, desperate for affection, desperate for connection. Lancaster was also desperate for those things, though admitting it would be embarrassing for the usually composed leader of The Cause.

‘Ohh…..argh...ahhh…..,’ Freddie moaned, while his cock shot out spurts of cum into Master’s mouth.

‘God that was good!’ Freddie exclaimed.

‘Glad you liked it, Freddie,’ Lancaster answered, covering Freddie with the sheets again as both of them embraced and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
